


Harry and Scarlett: Twins Together

by AudreyDamnson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter was Raised by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, He has a twin, M/M, Other, this is just the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyDamnson/pseuds/AudreyDamnson
Summary: Harry and Scarlett Potter are two twins. Follow their journey as I — the writer — compose it. The following poem sets up the story. And how all started in that cold Halloween night.





	Harry and Scarlett: Twins Together

**Author's Note:**

> All Harry Potter characters belong to J K Rowling. My OCs belong to me. Get ready for a wild ride. I’ll go get the next chapter by next Saturday! Have a good day and I hope you stay to read.

Prologue

In a forest where the darkness grows,  
And in the house that no one knows.

There is the moon, oh so, bright,  
And the cries that will shake the night.

Harry and Scarlet, a pair of twins,  
Is where our little story begins.

Their parents lying on the floor,  
As a man cackles, like he’s done before.

A midnight tragedy, set in stone  
Will leave these twins all alone.

But wait here comes their uncles, aware  
Of what has truly happened there.

So they’ll be raised, and loved a ton,  
Yet, they still don’t know they’re the Chosen One.


End file.
